Forget Him
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Draco and Hermione part for the night, and Hermione contemplates their realtionship. She comes back to her dorms late only to see Harry waiting for her. DMHG established relationship. Based off of a poem by Emily Dickinson.


Disclaimer: The poem nor the characters are mine. Hermione, Draco, Harry and everything else in Hogwarts belongs to JK Rowling. The poem rightfully belongs to Emily Dickinson. May she rest in peace. bows head slightly Now onto the main attraction!

* * *

A quick kiss and an "I love you," And at that, Draco left. Leaving Hermione in his wake. She sat still, listening to the sound of his footsteps padding across the floor.

As he walked farther and farther away, she wanted more and more to call him back. If only just to be in his arms a bit longer. Hermione sighed, knowing that the next day, she would have to resume her charade of hating Draco. And he would have to hate her.

It pained her that they had to keep their relationship under wraps but her mind told her that it was the only way. And she, being Hermione, always listened to her mind. They had to keep it a secret. It was for the best. If his father found out, who knows what would happen.

It was dangerous. Yes. But it was worth it. Every night,when they net in the Astronomy Tower, all care was thrown out the window. It was just them. In their own little world. Hermione and Draco-not Malfoy and Granger. No expectations, no pressures, just love.

Every night, they sat enveloped in each others' arms talking. Just talking. A little making out, but mostly talking. Hermione slowly started seeing the real Draco Malfoy- not the Ice Prince.

Hermione yawned and glanced down at her watch. 12:30. She stood up and left the tower, maneuvering through the endless corridors until finally reaching her destination. She whispered the password to the half-asleep portrait. She headed toward the Girls' Dorm.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on. And Hermione froze, like a deer in the headlights. Harry stood there, leaning back on an armchair. (AN: Haha that rhymes) His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a mock-stern look on his face and a knowing glint in his eyes.

Hermione's heart raced. Did Harry know? No he couldn't. He wasn't yelling at her.

"Tsk tsk tsk, trying to keep something from us Hermione?" Harry asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Umm…no I was at the…umm library! Yeah! The library!" Hermione replied. She never did well with lies. Especially under pressure.

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her. He could obviously tell she was lying. "Aww come on Hermione! I'm like your best friend! Who've you been sneaking around with?" Harry whined, sounding like a five year old. That normally would have made Hermione laugh, but she was to nervous.

Hermione sputtered, "What makes you think that?" Her face was red enough to rival Ron's hair.

"You come in late every night with a huge smile on your face! Your always distracted and daydreaming a lot now-a-days. I'm not that thick as to not notice that, Hermione. Ron is, but I'm certainly not. So do you have a boyfriend?"

Hermione sighed, knowing Harry wouldn't give up. "Yes I do."

"I knew it! Who is it?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you." Hermione murmured.

"Why not?"

"We don't want anyone to know. It's kinda complicated. And you don't like him anyways."

"I would even make friends with Malfoy for you if I have to, Hermione. Don't underestimate me." Harry said sadly. Hermione felt panic course through her at the mention of Draco.

"Harry, stop persisting. We need to keep it a secret otherwise it could be dangerous for both of us."

"Okay Hermione, but when you guys do come out, I'll be the first to know right?"

"Of course Harry," Hermione responded. "Good night"

"Good night."

And then Hermione turned around and went up the stairs to the Girls' Dorm.

She climbed into bed, knowing that when she woke up, she'd have to forget about the Draco she loved. She'd have to forget his laugh and how wonderful his voice sounded. She'd have to forget how his grey eyes twinkled when he smiled and how his hand felt in hers. She'd have to forget the truth behind his actions. She'd have to meet Malfoy. The one that she was supposed to hate. The one that was supposed to hate her. The death-eater-in-training. The muggle-hating pureblood. The Slytherin. The mask.

She sighed, her sleepiness had left her after her encounter with Harry. She was wide awake. She reached through the curtains surrounding her bed and grabbed the book on her bedside table along with her wand.

"Lumos" A light emitted from the tip of her wand. She cast the light on the book, reading the title. The Collected Poems of Emily Dickinson. Hermione started where she left off, opening the book to a doggey-eared page. And she read.

Heart, we will forget him!

You and I tonight!

You may forget the warmth he gave,

I will forget the light.

When you have done, pray tell me,

That I my thoughts may dim;

Haste! lest while you're lagging,

I may remember him!

* * *

Review please.


End file.
